


The Story of The Tuners

by BoosterHotRod



Category: Cars (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 13:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16450427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoosterHotRod/pseuds/BoosterHotRod
Summary: Cruz wonders how the tuners came to Radiator Springs so Sally explains the story to her and her next gen friends.





	The Story of The Tuners

It was a beautiful day in Radiator Springs and at Flo’s V8 cafe, their were five next gens a Porsche Carrera and a retired veteran racer. The next gens were Cruz Ramirez, Danny Swervez, Chase Racelott, Ryan Laney, and Bubba Wheelhouse.

”Hey, who wants to race out at Willies Butte?” Cruz asked and the next gens, Sally and Lightning agreed and they drove out of the cafe and to the track. When they got there, they saw that they weren’t the only ones wanting to race at the track because the four tuners were already out there. It was then that Cruz had a question.

”Mrs. Sally, can I ask you something?” Cruz asked and the Porsche turned to her.

”Of course you can, what’s the question?” Sally asked.

”How did those tuners come to Radiator Springs?” Cruz asked and Sally thought.

”Well, you’d have to ask Stickers on that one, he is the car who reformed those four” Sally said and the four other next gens stopped and turned with interest.


End file.
